


Pride & Prescience (Dragon Age: Inquisition)

by apocalexm3ow



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalexm3ow/pseuds/apocalexm3ow
Summary: "Alone. Her tears fall like comets across star kissed cheeks. Life is crumbling, cracking, falling around her. She cries out to anyone listening, but there is no one. She screams at the darkness in desperate prayer. A brokenhearted wish falls upon daggered ears. Eyes peer in to the parts of her untouched and finds sanctuary in shared agony. A wish is granted in exchange for something else. Torn away from everything she was once attached to, there is now freedom." --Cole





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I'm working on this again and changed some stuff around! :) The Inquisitor is no longer a Lavellan, he is instead a male Cadash. The main LI is also no longer Solas, but that doesn't mean he isn't an interest... wut could this mean??

The room vibrated with unnameable energy that caused a tingling on her skin as she entered the silent house. It was winter and the sun was settling down for the day, but she could still see. There were no strangers, and no roommates. Just the unsettling tingling that persisted as she closed herself in her room and took a shower.  
The house remained that way until she woke up in the middle of the night. She recalled a strange dream and eyes. Just a normal amount at first. Bright and blue like LED lights through a smoked screen. The more she stared the more appeared until there six of them. So many eyes inside a wall of black that towered above and over her head. Terror should have been her reaction, but as the eyes continued to stare and the voices whispered to her in a strange tongue she felt calm. Though her ears heard the even rhythm of his words and that the words were foreign to her, somewhere she was able to understand him. She could feel them in her chest and almost see them in her mind.  
Awake now, however she felt her heart racing inside her chest. She lay for a moment trying to recall more of her dream, until the creaking of the floorboards above her made her heart sink in to her feet slowly, her skin tingling. Was it getting cold?  
**Thud.**  
Right above her head something heavy fell. Evelynn flinched at every sound as she stood up and quietly made her way to the living room, grabbing her roommates bat on the way. She stood at the stairs and listened for more noise. Her stomach knotted and her heart beat so hard she thought it might jump out of her throat. Should she just leave and call the cops from her car? Yes, that was a much smarter idea. She backed away and was nearing the kitchen when she accidentally stepped on the cat.  
Squirrel screamed before darting to the stairs. Evelynn cursed in a whisper and could only watch as the cat ran to the stairs towards the unknown invader. Should she go up to get her before leaving? What if they hurt her roommates cat? The air was so cold she knew there must have been a window or door open. If Evelynn lived long enough she swore she would break the wrist of whoever left a window or door unlocked. Before much more thought the cat froze near the top of the stairs. It’s fur bristled and tail whipped around ferociously for being such a small, tame cat. Squirrel growled and howled as creaking moved towards the top of the stairs.  
Evelynn’s terror grew. Squirrel was the most relaxed cat she had ever met, with only having hurt anyone when stepped on or startled, she knew a reaction like that wasn’t for nothing. She spun on her heal, deciding the cat could put up a better fight than her, and entered the kitchen to leave out the back door.  
She could barely see it against the glare of the porch light, but there it was.  
Green.  
And floating.  
There were no legs but deep, dark sunken eyes inside a green glowing upper torso. Evelynn froze in fright and felt her bladder squeeze. It hadn’t seen her yet. It just stared out the doors window until whatever was upstairs let out a shrill and chilling scream. This was when the green half body slowly turned around and stared right back at her. These were not the eyes she saw in her dream. It made a noise that was hallow and sharp before lifting its arms. Evelynn having never been attacked by something that was made up entirely of light instinctively threw the bat she was holding. The small green orb it had thrown at her struck the bat as it flew, propelling it to spin and fly straight in to its face and then the window on the door. That was barely enough to faze it before it was floating towards her with new found rage. Evelynn stumbled and clung to the counter for balance as she lost the feeling in her legs. Luckily the creature didn’t move very fast and found it necessary to float around the island, instead of float above it. This didn’t stop Evelynn from breaking down in terrified sobs as she made it to the living room. She had enough sense to remember there was something upstairs and checked to see if it was close. From what she could remember what she first noticed was ice creeping down the stairs and the walls rapidly. Then the sound of something sharp scraping along painted Sheetrock. A hooded face full of blood dripping teeth and gnarled fur covered fingers curled around the railing and it spotted Evelynn. It smiled as she sobbed, realizing she was trapped now. She wouldn’t make it to either doors. Except to the egress window in the basement if the ghost couldn’t get through walls or floors. She looked over her shoulder and ducked in time to barely miss green fingers reaching for her head. Evelynn fell to the ground and kicked violently, trying to propel herself towards the basement door. She only had a few feet to go, but so did the ghost. She yanked the door open, and threw herself in, using on the door handle to keep herself from flying down the stairs. Evelynn locked the door and held it closed, sobbing prayers that the ghost can’t go through solid objects. The door rattled and the handle creaked as it was turned, but didn’t budge. It stayed that way until ice began to form on the handle, crept under the door and she could see her breath. The air started to hurt her skin and lungs it got so cold and the wood around her creaked in agony at the sudden temperature drop.  
Evelynn stepped down, the stair under her foot creaked and the creature screamed. Evelynn sobbed, tears and snot running down her cold face. She took a few more steps, realizing why she was here all over. The egress.  
When the blue light touched her hand on the railing she stopped and turned, expecting to see something more monstrous than what was upstairs.  
But, there was only a wall, or door, of light in front of Evelynn’s way out.  
She wasn’t sure what she was more afraid of. If she got close to the light and another monster stepped out, it could easily get her. But, if she stayed here she could freeze if the monsters at the door didn’t get to her first.  
**Bang.**  
The monster with teeth could be heard bashing against the frozen door, causing Evelynn to take a step down out of fright. Her skin tingled on top of the cold that had seeped in to her bones. She took another step down and the tingling intensified. It was not unpleasant, just unfamiliar.  
**Bang-** _-Slash._  
The monster with teeth was going to get through. The door was bending in a brittle way down the middle. One or two more good slashes and she would have nothing to stop it from making a bloody mess out of her too. Evelynn darted down the stairs, keeping an eye on the door and then the stairs when she was far enough away. She examined the framed doorway of light from a distance. Or was it a window? It was perfectly blocking the egress. She shouldn’t touch it. She didn’t know if it could kill her. What was it? She glanced around the room for other options.  
She found nothing but a sealed window too high and too small for her to use and a drier for her hide in. Then there was the odd framed light. What was it? Was it a portal the creatures came in through?  
**Bang.**  
And with the sound of wood splitting Evelynn knew there was no choice. She didn’t have a chance otherwise. Evelynn approached the light and noted it was framed with warm metal as she gripped the side and tried to move it out of the way of the window. It was heavy and solid, almost like it had been cemented against the wall. Evelynn glanced over her shoulder and saw the same rows of sharp, bloody teeth from earlier. Green light followed closely behind. Evelynn whimpered and sobbed in near defeat of her fate. She stepped in front of the light and tried pulling it to the side, hoping this way it might work.  
It did not.  
The creature smiled so wide it made her body weak with fear. It was close enough now that the cold from its body hurt her skin again. And it continued to get closer.  
She pulled so hard, but it wasn’t enough. She tried putting her foot against the light to gain some extra force, but her foot fell through. Evelynn lost her grip on the frame and continued to fall into the light. Evelynn expected to feel herself dissolve in to a paste or break apart in to nothing but dust. It was almost worse when she felt herself land on the ground. She grunted from the pain in her upper chest and the front of her lower neck. Something was very wrong, and possibly broken, she knew that much. It hurt to breath or move her arm. She frantically looked around for the monsters, but found only mist and broken mirrors. Evelynn used her left arm to slowly let herself up. She had to stand and completely turn around to see the space she had come in through. But, it was just another broken mirror. How was that possible?  
Someone's presence crept in to Evelynn’s spine and she peered around for company. She spun and spun and spun until it infuriated her. She screamed at the mist and mirrors for its name and then inclined her pointed ear to listen for a response. It was a long time before anything happened. The burning in her chest had gotten worse, her breathing was short, frantic breaths, and she nearly doubling over from the pain.  
A mirror in front of her lit itself alive. And then another one. And then another one. More and more mirrors lit awake until the only darkness came from the mirror behind her. Evelynn’s heart raced and she slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing only her distorted face in the fluid like surface of the mirror. She stared at herself in terror, waiting to see something horrific over her shoulder or for her face to take on something monstrous. It laughed at her first. "I was warned to be weary of the Inquisitions mighty Elvhen Prophet," a shadow moved behind her and Evelynn spun to see nothing. She turned back and saw what she thought the people saw of her. A fat elf dressed in stained, worn cloth, too tight around her rolling stomach and a stench rose to her nose. The demon laughed again, "I see swine wearing the skin of an empire dead for centuries." The demons presence pressed down on her will, trying to force its way in to her mind. She resisted, staring past her reflections eyes and forcing her own mental image of herself at him. It did little but amuse him. "You carry the weight of a demons will. Perhaps that is all you are. Like your friend Cole." "I'd be honored to be anything like Cole. You're wrong if you think your bullshit bothers me." She corrected him. Her reflection smiled back at her, her figure slimming and clothes turning to waves of silk and golden string tied in to knots around her, every finger and ear glinting in jewels. "You could have been so much more. Done more for your people. But, they do better without you and now your attempts at saving these 'people' will only serve to bring their agonizing lives to a hastened extinction. It would be so much easier to give up and leave them to their fate." It's words snarled and boomed down on her, pressing in to her in small places, choking her mind with visions of their fates if she were to ever fail. Pain beyond comprehension for some and the sudden, deep slide of daggers and swords through flesh for others. Her heart ached in her chest as her reflection washed away like waves, changing to two empty blue eyes staring back at her from the floor. She used it to will her mind impenetrable. "Easier for you, maybe." In a moment of its distraction she forced herself awake. Her mind reconnected to her body with a jump, like it does sometimes. Evelynn breathed deeply, until the tingling and Fade Fog left her mind. She slid her boots on and stepped outside her tent. Solas sat alone at the fire, giving no hint he was aware of her approach. She took it as a hint and sat silently across from him, enjoying the warmth of the flames. "You're up early." He stated, his eyes still closed. Evelynn yawned, looking to the horizon and noticing the larger of their moons was still in the sky. She hadn't been asleep for more than four or five hours. She looked back to the fire, feeling his eyes on her now. "Bad dreams." “That was not a dream. That was a nightmare. I have felt it pressing on the fabric of the fade. I had hoped with so much going on, it would have a harder time seeking us out.”  
"Should I feel special?”  
“You should. Demons choose to attack or persuade those susceptible to their influence. The stronger the individual, the stronger the demon must be to overcome their will. And you did attempt to put up a fight, though running was the smarter option after throwing your weapon at the wraith.”  
Evelynn’s heart sunk and stomach filled with butterflies. She wanted to fight his words but he was right about two things. It was very stupid to throw your weapon at something as a reflex. And two, she was very susceptible to the influence of a despair demon, given her circumstances. To be fair, however, she had been reliving a moment before anyone had trained her in any kind of self defense or counter possession measures. “It felt real.” Was all she said.  
Solas was silent before nodding and looking away at something, “That was its intention. You were brave, even if you stumbled, and your will to escape a powerful demon was enough to keep you alive it would seem.” He turned back and gave her a small smile, “I think the demon chose well. Given your abilities and strength I am positive you would have made the perfect host.”  
Evelynn grimaced at the thought, looking away as her imagination took her. She swallowed and glanced at him. “Thanks... I guess.” It was mumbled gratitude, but Solas accepted.  
His jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. “What is there for us to expect tomorrow?” He was quieter now.  
Evelynn swallowed and thought about that. She could give advice to keep him and the others safe, without giving too much away. She just needed to make sure she kept things vague enough. That may be hard given how frighteningly intelligent Solas and the others are. She remembered how much the demon toyed with him, especially in his own head, the horrible, inexplicable things it made him see, and how it drowned him with so much doubt and guilt. “Nothing that you aren't capable of surviving." She said it with such thoughtless diction it made Solas stare breathless for a moment. "Please watch over the others,” she whispered.  
Solas turned his stare to the distance for a moment before returning to her. "I shall. Anything else, my lady?”  
Evelynn thought for a moment before smiling, “Wear good shoes.”  
Scouts appeared with Evelynn’s hart and a rolled letter. “From the spymaster.”  
Evelynn strained to get up, but managed to swing a heavy leg over her hart and pull herself up. She huffed and took the letter, thanking them. She appreciated Leliana writing messages in Evelynn’s native lettering and then taking the time to translate if she responded. She had said it was safer that way, since no one else but the advisers or those in the inner circle have even a chance at trying to understand what’s written in their messages. She read the short couple lines of text and then responded that as far as she knew everything was happening as it should, but it was much too early to really tell, since the battle had yet to begin. The scout bowed when given the letter and left.  
After a few hours of travelling alongside trebuchets and anxious warriors they made camp again. Evelynn was so exhausted from anxiety and thought, after setting up her tent haphazardly, she sat down in the shade and passed out despite the sun and heat. It was a mistake.  
A demon waiting to be let through inside Adamant found the Inquisitions prescient prophet again and in the middle of an already awful vision. Evelynn noticed it’s presence, however, and refused to play it’s games. She demanded it leave her alone and tried focusing on waking. Which was another mistake. It did as she asked and Evelynn’s first instinct was to try to reach for Solas, if he slept nearby. The nightmare appeared before her as a roommate, gripping her by the throat hard enough to make her stumble and choke.  
“I can help you see them again. You would rather die instead?” It’s voice mimicked a friend.  
Evelynn felt her rapid heartbeat banging in her brain as she was being strangled, and it only got louder as it rattled her and then pulled her closer. She pushed against her chest, but was losing control of her limbs the longer she was in her grasp.  
“You are weak. I was expecting a challenge, yet again I am disappointed by this mockery of an Inquisition. You shall die just as you lived. In cowardice and fraudulence. I shall enjoy tearing your Inquisition down from the inside, you--,” Evelynn focused a force of her magic to cast a barrier around her and the demon startled as its skin boiled against hers. Evelynn took a rasping breath. It was enough to give her the strength to charge a powerful shock of lightning from her hands through their chest. The demon grunted and threw her away from itself.  
Evelynn fell on her ass and then rolled to a stop, gagging on gasps of air. She put her hands on her throat and stood up on shaky legs. She tried to scream Solas’ name, but no noise came, only pain. She sobbed and stepped away as the demon stepped closer.  
“You shall only live long enough to regret that.”  
Evelynn clung to whatever was around her, trying to get away, but it was faster and more determined. She tried to call for Solas and managed a small noise. “Anybody,” She begged a little louder. She knew what would happen if she died in the fade. Evelynn would rather die completely. Evelynn cast her fingers in his direction and lightning came coiling out, only making him angrier. Evelynn braced her weight on her legs and used both hands to form currents of electricity. This seemed to be working until Evelynn woke up then and there to the Inquisitor standing in front of her. “Are you alright?” He raised a skeptical brow and crossed his arms across his chest.  
Evelynn breathed deeply, glancing around and coming to reality. She nodded and flushed as Solas stood next to her, his movements slow and eyes observant.  
“What did you see?”  
Evelynn shook her head, reliving the awful sensation of being choked and traumatized all over again. “It wasn’t a vision.”  
“What then?”  
Evelynn swallowed her fear, “A demon like…” Tears formed in her eyes, “nothing I’ve ever imagined.”  
Solas offered her a water skin.  
“Thank you.” She took a drink and realized how dehydrated she actually felt.  
Solas watched as she drank deeply from the water-skin. “How are you feeling?”  
Evelynn shook her head, embarrassed by her thirsty slurping, “Like soaked, choked shit.”  
Solas gave her a small, tired smile. He was so close and the heavy emotion was palpable. Evelynn couldn’t help but try to memorize how it looked to see him smile at all. “Undoubtedly.” He took the water-skin from her when offered. As he spun the cap on he flexed his jaw, “I felt your call from the fade. It was unwise to return to the fade so early and so soon after--.”  
“I know,” Evelynn whispered, avoiding both their eyes. “I know, I tried to stay awake. I'm sorry.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments, her heart heavy and aching with anxiety. "Are you ready to walk us through this shit show so we can get the hell out of here?"  
The Battle of Adamant waited for them, as did the demon and Corypheus’ dragon. The memory of it’s piercing cries rang in her ears. She didn’t doubt it would haunt her friends dreams like it did hers. Evelynn only wished, and had prayed, that she could have found a way to stop it all from happening without completely knocking the entirety of their future off the rails. She prayed and searched for the reality where this didn’t happen everyday until today. There is no stopping the inevitable without throwing the Inquisition in to the dark and possibly creating a future much worse than their current one.  
Evelynn frowned and dug in to her bag on the table, pulling out pages of notes, the important parts underlined, arrows pierced at the really important parts. She handed the Inquisitor a small piece of parchment enchanted with magic to protect against water when activated. "I have one more thing to put down. You'll need a quill."  
The Inquisitor glanced at the paper, a smile forming on his lips slowly. "Hell of a time to be taking notes, Prophet."  
"I know what it is. I can remember." Cole said, barely lifting his head as he allowed himself to be seen.  
"Will we be able to get it out of you though? You get a little spacey sometimes Cole." The Inquisitor said.  
Cole focused on the papers and then nodded. "Yes."  
A scribe came rushing over in the meantime, offering a quill and ink to Evelynn, revealing that Leliana stood right outside the tent doors. She wrote down what she needed to and then handed the pages over to the Inquisitor. His sharp, dark eyes scanned over her notes, his lips moving in the smallest ways to the words. He scowled until he slowly smiled, rolling the pages and then tucking them safely in to his leather pouch on his belt. "I appreciate your honesty, but you can only put down 'they'll be okay' so many times before it's unnerving."  
“Inquisitor,” Cullen called. “We wait for your charge.”  
The Inquisitor sighed, “If the Visionary believes it’s time.”  
Evelynn smiled, collecting what little energy she had, “Fuck em’ up, boss.”


	2. Confidence

The dwarf Inquisitor wiped the sand off the stone with the Warden’s and Corypheus’ demons. She held her breath until word came that the Inquisitor had yet to appear after falling into a rift with his companions. Then it was time to hand over the rest of her post-rift notes to Leliana and pray the instructions she gave them made sense and were useful enough to keep them alive.

Leliana stood across the makeshift war table shifting from leg to leg, crossing and uncrossing her arms as she read. Evelynn knew she had little trust in the strange elf, even though every scout that entered the tent had, what should have been, good news. Finally Leliana shook her head, stretching the jaw she had been gritting. “You must have great confidence…” She trailed off turning to look at the Andraste altar set up in a corner.

“I do.” Evelynn gestured to the notes she had written for her, spread out in a strange order across the table, “The Inquisitor is perfectly capable of getting through the nightmare’s lair in the fade, even without my help. Having the notes I gave them will make it almost impossible--.”

“If we had all the information we could have made it impossible for all of them.” Leliana turned to Evelynn, the glare she gave her over the burning candles made her cheeks and ears burn.

As her heart started to race she wondered if Leliana was capable of noticing. “You think all of them would have willingly thrown themselves into the rift without hesitation? I warned you about the dragon and to focus the battlements, to prepare for Pride demons, that if given a chance the Wardens will surrender and aid the Inquisition--.”

“You saw no way of avoiding sending the Herald of Andraste, the world's only hope at stopping Corypheus, physically into the fade?Or Hawke or Stroud?”

“Not without going in completely blind. We walk in ready for everything he has to throw at us in this one scenario, and then what?” Leliana crossed her arms again. Evelynn continued, “It changes the battle and our future in a way that we will not be ready for. If Corypheus gets desperate and I’m blind to what he has waiting for us, I have no doubt in my mind he wouldn’t hesitate to destroy everything if it means he gets to take us down with him.” She stood with ice in her veins and heart in her throat as Leliana stared her down, taking in every small detail about everything. “I promise, Leliana, I looked. I haven’t dreamt of this place almost everyday for weeks because I want to.” The aching heart in her throat squeezed until the last of her words were nearly silent. Evelynn steeled her heart for a final time. “I had to sit behind the eyes of my friends and learn personally what hurts and horrifies them the most. I had to eat with Stroud and Hawke like I didn't know one of them was going to die.”

Leliana turned to the altar swiftly. “We could have sent another Warden with them. Stroud is... “

“I know. Stroud may be exactly what the Wardens need to redeem themselves. And Hawke may also be needed in the future. But, what Warden there could match Stroud or Hawke's abilities well enough to give them enough time to escape the nightmare?” Leliana read her deeply, her eyes digging for any doubt. There was plenty. “I can understand your skepticism, I have my doubts about my ‘abilities’ and how I interpret these visions I see. How are we supposed to even know where they come from? Should they even be trusted? What _if_ they both lived?” Evelynn watched Leliana fight with those words in her mind. Evelynn shrugged. “I have no fucking idea. I have no reason to believe they shouldn’t be, but I don’t know. I have no reason to let good men die and get us all killed.” She lowered her voice in case there were mouthy scouts nearby. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to go back home to my planet. I miss home and my family, but I'm not going to get good people and then myself killed to get me there.” The weight of space and reality pressed on her heart, sinking it down into her stomach as it ached and squeezed. She hated to think about home and how horrifyingly far away it may be. Faces of friends and family created empty echoes in her hollow chest. Stroud and Hawke's face bounced between her ribs, loud and cold. They all deserved so much better.

A scout stepped inside and immediately lowered her eyes, reading the tone of the room. “An injured mage has woken with a message from the Inquisitor. They are trying to find their way out and though vague, the instructions the Prophet gave are making more sense.” She approached Leliana and gave her a small roll of parchment. "'Unfortunately' he says."

Leliana unrolled the page and gave a small laugh through her nose, relief melting her edges. “‘Thanks, I guess.’” She set the paper on the war table and smiled at long last. “Thank you.” Once the scout had left Leliana said. “And thank you. Evelynn. You say you can understand my skepticism, but still I must apologize. I had not considered what it could really mean to manipulate reality and how it would affect your future visions. You suspect that if we change our course too drastically it would blind you?”

“It could? I’ve noticed while dreaming of different veins of the future that depending on our choices it could lead us down a way with very few, if any worthwhile decisions and ‘endings’.”

“I see.” She thought about that for a moment. “And if the Inquisition knew of the Inquisitors trip into the fade? Or what you say they will face?”

“It would have definitely scared the shit out of them. I think if I were in their situation I would look for any solution to avoid something like travelling through the fade physically or facing the nightmare.”

“Yes, the prospect is not a happy one.” Leliana chuckled, “I can only imagine their reaction when your notes began making more sense.”

Evelynn laughed through her nose, “The Inquisitor was the only one that was amused by that.”

“He does have an odd optimistic sense of humor.” Leliana relaxed her shoulders and swung her hands lightly around her sides to cling behind her back. Evelynn eased at the peace in her eyes, the way her lips weren’t slightly pursed and the faint wrinkles that deepened were undetectable. It made the ground underfoot feel stable, like it can’t all just fall out from under her. 

* * *

Nearly two hours went by before Evelynn asked Leliana to lead a squad of soldiers, Erimond and herself to the main courtyard to meet the Inquisitor. They fought through demons materializing out of the rift, making sure the Inquisitor and his allies had somewhere safe to fall to. Between eruptions of fire and lightning Evelynn could see them as they raced to the rift. Evelynn saw as the Inquisitor realized he had a decision to make. He shook his head, insisting they can make it through. Hawke and Stroud fought him until the Inquisitor turned to the rift and relented. Evelynn’s heart sunk as he reached in to his pocket and read her final notes. Stroud and Hawke both flinched as the demon reached impatiently. Evelynn stopped breathing, thinking this was how it ended for all of them. Her ability to see was disrupted by a shade slicing at her through the soldiers surrounding her. Evelynn instinctively forced her staff upwards, catching the demons claw and chin. It grunted, then growled, turning back with new found rage. She drew on the fade in a panic, nearly sending lightning at random, but was interrupted by an bolt piercing it’s temple.

Varric had made it out and the others were following closely behind. Solas rolled to a stop and collected himself, looking around defensively. The Iron Bull landed a little rough. When he was up and could see clouds in the night sky he grinned almost madly and drew his war hammer before charging at the nearest enemy with a shout of horrifying joy. The rest soon followed suit.

It was almost too long before the Inquisitor returned with Hawke and closed the rift. Pissed, stiff and ready to punch any Gray Warden he found first in the teeth.

Evelynn eased as demons were wrenched to the floor when they were forced to dissolve back into the fade. All around cheered, throwing bloodied blades in to the sky. Evelynn hid her joy as Varric approached her, smiling in a tired kind of way. The rest stood nearby, watching as Hawke spoke.

“She was right. Without the nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army. Though as they’re all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker.” Hawke smiled.

“They came out of this alive. As far as I’m concerned they can tell whatever stories they want.” The Inquisitor shook his hand, energy still crackling around his palm.

“That’s how legends get started. Or at least that’s what Varric always says.” Hawke turned and winked to Varric.

A scout approached the Inquisitor and gave him updates on the Archdemon, Erimond and the Wardens. A youngman approached, bowing his head, his armored wrist pressing against the gryphons on his breast. “We stand ready to help make up for Clarel’s… tragic mistake.” His head rose again, “Where is Stroud?” There was a still moment, so bitter and heavy it weighed on the shoulders of her friends.

“Warden Stroud died striking a blow against a servant of the blight. We will honor his sacrifice, and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens. Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you all from within.” The loss could be heard hitting more than just the Wardens.

“Inquisitor, we have no one of any significant rank. What do we do now?” The Wardens shuffled, and murmured to each other.

Evelynn knew what Stroud meant to people. The guilt that smothered so many held her heart tightly in her chest with icy hands. She turned to the Inquisitor and watched as he felt the grief and guilt eat at Hawke.

“I need to consider…” The Inquisitor approached her and tilted his head. “Do you have any guidance?”

Evelynn felt the eyes of everyone on her, her face turned red and she swallowed. “Some. The Wardens could be a great help in stopping Corypheus now that they’re less vulnerable. If you wish to allow them to stay, that is.”

The Wardens and Inquisition soldiers nearby whispered as The Inquisitor thought on this for a moment. Solas shook his head, his brows furrowed.

The Inquisitor shook his head too, taking a deep breath as he made his decision. “You stay and do whatever you can to help. Stroud died for the ideals of Wardens. In war, victory. And we are still at war.” His voice was worn, but strong, steady. It grew an edge as he continued, “Do you still believe the Wardens can still help?”

The Warden nodded fervently, “I do, your worship.”

“You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing.” The Wardens relaxed while others muttered their resentment. Solas hid his own resentment with a heavy sigh.

Cole frowned deeply, “But they hurt people.” Evelynn’s heart pulled. He was right. This might not be the best decision, but if it helps the Inquisition and keeps the remaining Wardens safe from corrupt forces manipulation, she felt it may be worth it.

Hawke spoke as Evelynn started checking out emotionally. The Inquisitor nodded to him and the Warden spoke next. “Thank you, your worship. We will not fail you.” Evelynn warmed a little at his optimism, but the unknown is a heavy thing.

People began dispersing to find a place to sleep or at least sit, others clotted in to groups and spoke not too quietly. Evelynn couldn’t escape from the thanks and questions and anger fast enough. When she dreamt she felt the pull of the fade, maybe the pull of someone or demon within it, but she resisted with what energy she had left. It made her sad to consider, but she was beginning to dread dreaming. 

* * *

The Prophet hadn’t even made it to her lodging before she were approached by a messenger. “From Lady Vivienne, for you, Prophet.”

Evelynn grit her jaw, but thanked him and smiled all the same. She wished she could go a day without being referred to as ‘Prophet’ or something of the like. Everyday it grew more and more frequent. She feared her name may be forgotten entirely one day. Evelynn handed the note to the Inquisitor as they entered the lobby. Her face said it all, and it made him laugh.

“Well… Looks like your day just got a little longer.”

Evelynn’s shoulders hung heavy until Blackwall stopped in front of his bed. The only bed in the whole room. She looked behind the folding divider and in the closet, but there was no other bed to be found. Evelynn and Blackwall looked at each other and slowly smiled before laughing.

“I told you a lady should not share quarters with a man like myself. This is the Maker making my point.”

“He coulda just made another bed and a wall instead.”

They smiled until the front desk informed them that due to the holiday all their rooms were reserved. “We are terribly embarrassed, my lady. We will see what we can do to resolve this.” It wasn’t long till a masked man approached Evelynn, greeting her with small bow. “My lady Evelynn, I am Nathaniel Baste, concierge of the Sapphire Sword Inn.” He gestured toward the inn entrance and Evelynn was immediately skeptical. “Allow me to show you to the room we acquired for you.” Evelynn glanced to Blackwall as the man began leading the way out.

Blackwall followed behind her just in case. “She’ll be sleeping off the premises?”

“She will be no more than two doors down. You can sit on your balconies and talk to each other if you feel it necessary, monsieur.” He gestured to the pink brick building, “The Sweetsong Brandy Parlour is another viable place to spend time conversing. And the Chateau de Rever is right next to that.”

Evelynn stood silently looking from the Parlour to the hotel. Maybe she could ask someone to switch with her? But she shut her mouth and just went along with it for now. It might be nice to be away from her companions for a little while. If not to just get some rest without someone else snoring within 6 feet of her. The inns were both pretty equally beautiful, but this one seemed older, but quieter. Almost the entire west side of the building was open windows and a beautiful scene of the Waking Sea. 

Blackwall guffawed when the Concierge that took over for ser Baste opened the rooms door.

Evelynn smiled and nodded slowly, already deciding that this was an acceptable accommodation. She definitely got the better deal. What ser Baste would ask of her in return was the only thing leaving her hanging on it. Evelynn was beaming when the concierge let her on to the balcony, it was no surprise that it caught the eye of someone.

Blackwall noticed him first. “Spoiled, this one.”

Solas was leaned against the door frame of his balcony, a glass of wine in one hand a book in the other. “It would seem so.”

Evelynn blushed and laughed lightly, “Jealousy is unbecoming of gentlemen.”

Blackwall chuckled and Solas gave a small smile before turning back to his book.

Concierge Baste waited for them downstairs, talking to another man behind the greeting counter. “What did the lady think of the accommodations?”

Blackwall cleared his throat and stepped forward, “They could be… better.”

The concierge and the man next to him shared a glance, “I see… How may we make it right, monsieur?”

“There could be more…” He turned to Evelynn who smirked, reading he might be playing a game of some sort. “Entertainment! Alcohol. You know what being young is like.”

Baste laughed through his nose, “Of course. The tavern next door will have everything you’re looking for. If not there is a… special type of tavern that caters to more… private tastes.” He smiled, his tone burning Evelynn’s cheeks and ears.

“That won’t be necessary, the tavern next door is good enough.” Evelynn shook her head, glaring at Blackwall when he nudged her.

“Wonderful. I shall reach out to the bartender and have something set up for you and your Warden… friend.” He eyed Blackwall up and down, ending with a sour purse of his lips.

Going back to what had become Blackwall’s room they ran into Leliana who insisted Evelynn bathe and get ready for Lady Vivienne’s assignment for the evening. Blackwall took pity on the young woman and told her to just go, he’d take care of her luggage. A bath, a change of clothing and a lack of armor made her feel like herself again.

* * *

“I feel overdressed.” Evelynn whispered, running fingers over lustrous silk and lace.

Blackwall handed over another drink, “You are a lovely young woman. It gives them reason to stare.”

Evelynn smirked at the softness in his voice, even if he was obviously buzzed, “I would prefer they not.” She took a sip and matched eyes with a handsome masked man, but played it off like his eyes hadn’t made her heart flutter. “You’re looking rather.. Clean and… clean.” She chuckled, motioning to his clean clothes and hair. “Not a stain or smudge of dirt anywhere. Maybe they’re staring at you.”

“Perhaps you should ask them over and make this a bet.” He said with a smug straightening of his back, offering his hand.

Evelynn’s stomach twisted and she blushed. She was never good at the flirty bar scene. “I don’t know… I don’t normally just…” Evelynn glanced around the room, noticing that for such a high class parlour she was probably one of the few women in the tavern. She could just leave if it was too weird or awkward and hopefully few would recognize her. Evelynn turned back to Blackwall who was starting to wiggle his fingers at her in anticipation. What if they were playing a game just to be cruel? Being flirty and paying her attention just to make her feel special to reveal the truth later?

“My lady, if they try anything you needn’t even say anything. Not that you’d need help, of course. I’ve seen that lightning you make with just your fingers.” He said, leaning closer to her.

Evelynn sighed and smiled, ease and confidence deluding her normally anxious mind. “Alright.” She pointed to his hand, “But I’m not taking that bet. They were definitely looking at me,” she teased.

Blackwall laughed and clapped her back, “Suit yourself, cheeky girl. ” He finished his drink by chugging it and stood up, “I’m going to take a piss. Don’t get carried off before I get back.”

Evelynn laughed in her drink, “I know few who could ‘carry’ me off.” She said it mostly to herself, but Blackwall was still tickled. With silence came snooping curiosity. Evelynn glanced around the room as discreetly as she could manage after a few drinks and was caught, yet again, under the gaze of a handsome man. They held their gazes for a while, taking the other in not so discreetly. His eyes glanced to the slits in her skirt, revealing heavy thighs and jeweled shoes. When his eyes met hers again he took in a deep breath and looked to his drink.

Evelynn took that as a hint and looked toward the small garden behind the bar and patio. She reminded herself the games people here play, but that does not discredit her in any way. She had been catching the eyes of men and women since she left the clothing store, she could do better than a creep in a bar. Evelynn sat straighter and took a sip of her wine.

“Is everything to your liking, madame?” An elvhen woman smiled.

Evelynn smiled in return, finding comfort in someone dressed ‘normally’. “It’s wonderful. Thank you.” With a bow of her head she was off to other people. Evelynn felt a tingle on her skin, like someone was near or watching her. It was him again, but he looked away soon after to get the servants attention. Evelynn did the same, going back to finding other things to entertain herself without appearing nosy.

“Madame,” the servant greeted her sheepishly. “A kind… stranger has purchased a private table for you, as well an Antivan wine. Shall I escort you?”

She laughed quietly in surprise and leaned back in her seat. “A private table?” She glanced over to this ‘stranger’. He avoided eye contact until she turned back to the elvhen woman.

“Yes, madame, in the garden.”

Evelynn contemplated what he could really want. Did he know who she was? Who was he? Was he sent here by Corypheus? Evelynn sat in confused silence, not sure if she should look around to see if there was someone else or just reject it completely. 

The masked man approached with his hand raised, “I apologize for my lack of manners, madame.” He gestured to Blackwalls open seat, “Will your friend be joining you again?”

“At some point, yes.” He seemed to be hanging on for something, despite the awkward and possibly unwelcoming air. “But, there is another seat if you’d like to join us.” She sat up in her chair and smirked when he smiled and pulled the chair back without hesitation. He was so much more handsome this close. Evelynn nodded to the servant to pour a glass, “Would you like some? You paid for it.”

“Please.” He sat down, pulling it so that they were closer. When he sat back she got a full view of him and his glittering eyes, strong jaw, beautiful clothes and warm smile. There was something about him and that moment that made her feel nostalgic for home. The servant bowed and whisked away, leaving them to try to the Antivan red. “What do you think?” Evelynn spent an extra second pretending to study and sniff it, like she knew anything about wine, just to make sure he swallowed first.

“Perfect. I love sweet reds. How did you know?” In her time with lady Vivienne and Josephine--or anyone for that matter--she learned a lot, especially about Orlesian men and their games. She wondered if she had already heard this mans’ name in one of her lessons.

“I may have overheard your conversation with the servant when you first came in. Though your first choice was not a bad one, I think an Antivan wine suits you all the better.”

Evelynn smiled. His darkening eyes, his wine stained lips and the way his thumb slid across the rim of his glass made her belly warm and melt in to her lap. “You think so?”

“I do.” Evelynn watched his face for humor or wickedness, but she knew better than to trust what her gut said when it was so tingly. He looked down at his glass in thought.

“And who, may I ask, is making these observations of me?” Evelynn relaxed in her seat, trying to brush off any unwelcoming energy she may be pushing out.

“My sincerest apologies my lady. My manners shame me. Please, call me Etienne.” He gave her jeweled hand a delicate, experienced kiss that lingered and tingled. Etienne knew what he was doing, and Evelynn might be okay with it.

“A pleasure to meet you, Etienne. My friends call me Evelynn, you can call me Evelynn.”

“Evelynn.” He smiled brightly, revealing shiny teeth and deep dimples in his cheeks just below his beautiful mask. Normally Evelynn wouldn’t care enough to notice a persons’ mask, but his was crafted masterfully to bring out his attributes. Like that smile that could mean trouble. “My lady Evelynn, what brings you to Val Royeaux?”

“The Inquisition.” She said it quietly and meant to continue.

He was surprised by that and set his drink down before even taking a sip. “The Inquisition?” He sat back, taking her in again. “Pardon me for saying so, but you don’t look like a soldier.”

“I’m not. My position doesn’t really have a concrete title yet, but I essentially help with organizing and… planning.” She chuckled sheepishly.

“You are an event coordinator of sorts?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“You can’t say for certain?” He leaned closer, his hands only inches from her legs.

Evelynn grinned slowly, seeing the dark amusement in the twinkle in his eyes. She set her glass down on the table and sat forward. "And what is it that brings you to Val Royeaux? Do you live here?"

"That I do. I also conduct business for the Chateau de Rever and the Sapphire Sword Inn." 

Evelynn felt ease that he may just be a business man. "They're both beautiful."

"Thank you," he smiled. "Tell me, is the Inquisition the first place you have coordinated events?"

"It is. I was a massage therapist before working for the Inquisition." She chuckled when his brows rose and his smile curled on one side. "Not like that. Massage therapists aren't like the ones here, where I'm from. Nothing inappropriate ever happened. In my room anyway."

"You grow more and more intriguing with the second. What inspired you to become a masseuse?"

Evelynn and Etienne shared in their appreciation for physical touch and working with people in general, until Blackwall walked by with barely a glance to the bar. Evelynn thought for a moment, listening and watching him speak. She knew some of the worst things that could come from an evening with a strange man. But the good things? Evelynn adjusted in her seat when her belly warmed, the warmth spilling over in to her veins. The good things could be great things. A night of good things could make for a great week. She waited until he was done speaking to excuse herself and make her way over to Blackwall. "Would you forgive me if I spent some time with Etienne alone? He ordered a private table in the gardens."

"I told you they were looking at you."

"We don't know for sure yet, he may have just sacrificed himself so they could get you alone." She teased. 

Blackwall snorted, "Unlikely." He got his drank and looked in to it before nodding and taking a huge gulp. "Go on with you then. If you need anything just shout or summon fire or lightning like you do. That should get my attention." 

Evelynn smiled and, since this may have the only time she would see him after a bath, gave his hairy cheek a peck. He breathed a laugh in to his drink, but let her slip away. She would never say it out loud, but she was slowly starting to adore Blackwall, despite his past. She rejoined Etienne who had been waiting patiently. 

"Everything alright?"

“Earlier the young woman said you purchased a private table.”

“I did.” He stood up and offered her his elbow.

Evelynn felt the warmth of him coming through his clothes and decided to stand closer. She had forgotten how it felt to feel desired, and being that close to someone made her feel radiant.

The garden may have been small, but it didn’t surprise her how ridiculous it was. She was caught staring by Etienne. “Have you ever seen anything like this?”

Evelynn nodded, “I have but not for a long time.” She sat down and thanked the servant when she refilled their glasses. “There were a few near my city's center that were pretty similar.”

“Your accent isn’t Orlesian or Ferelden. May I ask where you are from?” He had picked a table hidden from the parlour by flowering bushes, an arbor and an umbrella, which blocked views from balcony dwellers. He sat even closer than the first time, but still there was space between them.

“I don’t think you would have heard of it. It's small and frozen most of the time.” She chuckled.

“We won’t know until you answer.” He smiled.

Was she doing poorly already? Lady Vivienne would be disappointed. “Minneapolis.”

“I haven’t heard of it, you were right.” He put an arm over the back of the wooden booth behind Evelynn when she breathed a laugh. “Is that in Tevinter?”

Evelynn chuckled, “No. But it is very far north. So north we don’t have the same accent.”

“Intriguing. Are you from Seheron or Par Vollen?”

She shook her head, “Farther.”

He raised his eyebrows, “I was not aware there was a ‘farther’.”

She giggled a little sweeter than she should have. “You’re telling me. I’m not exactly sure where north I’m from. I just followed my guide and found myself in Skyhold.”

He leaned forward to grab his glass, putting his face only inches from hers. She kept her eyes off him until the last second, and he looked back at her, holding it just a second longer. “And they just gave you the job? Perhaps I should find myself in Skyhold.” He took a sip and then pulled a rolled cigarette of some kind out of his pocket. “Would it offend you if I smoked?”

Evelynn took in a small breath through her nose, “Only if you mind sharing.” She gave him a small smile.

They passed the elfroot joint between each other, taking turns talking about their lives and families. Evelynn stumbled and almost let a private detail slip, but she kept him at an exciting, clunky distance. He seemed to be skirting around words too. She would chase a detail and he would evade and distract, then chase her in return. Before she knew it she was leaning back into his arm and his thumb was stroking her distant shoulder. It tickled her skin and kept her belly warm and her hand itching to touch him. His intentions were becoming more and more obvious and it delighted her. Evelynn couldn’t believe how well she was doing. How far she was letting herself go with him so fast. She almost felt like someone else, but in the best kind of way.

“My lady,” He suddenly spoke, his voice soft and hesitant, “I feel I must express myself before the words on my tongue haunt me.”

Evelynn frowned and nodded, swallowing quietly. What did he really know? What was he actually here for? Evelynn felt vulnerable, suddenly realizing she have to defend herself.

He was quiet for a moment, taking in her reaction so far. “I have found myself drawn to you all evening. You are a mysterious vision of beauty. Your allure is…” Etienne looked to her lips and swallowed, leaning only a breath closer. “Evelynn.” His hand brushed curled pieces of hair behind her pointed ear, then drew his gloved fingers along her jaw to her chin, stroking her bottom lip. “You walked in to the room and you’re all I’ve thought of since. I have not been bewitched so easily in a long time.” 

Evelynn’s heart kicked as she sat under his gaze with her cheeks and ears burning. She slowly glanced from his eyes to his lips. “You flatter me.”

He smiled softly, revealing those damned dipples again. “I do. Stop me if it offends, my lady.”

“Etienne,” she smiled. He hummed in response, her nose nearly touching his mask. “Please call me Evelynn.”

Etienne seemed on the edge of his seat, there was electricity in the air around them. Fast, snapping across their skin. “As you wish, Evelynn.”

Evelynn slid her hand across the lush velvet and silks of his shirt and felt his heart beating heavily in his chest. The warmth of his skin, and how he smelt like cologne and fine food set her at ease. It reminded her that despite the fact they were from different planets, he was just a man and she was just a woman. Evelynn swallowed, her stomach alive with butterflies. Her cheeks and ears were so hot they burned. She was sure she looked horrifically embarrassing. But, even with the dim light and mask she saw the light blush of his cheeks and the space of skin on his chest revealed. How his eyes were dilated and how on occasion he would fidget uncomfortably. It gave her all she needed to let go. She licked her lips and moved to his shoulder, near his neck. “Etienne.”

“Yes.”

“May I kiss you?”

Etienne grinned and chuckled, staring at her for a moment. A moment that made Evelynn panic. Had she made a mistake? “My lady, you can do whatever your heart desires to me.”

“Evelynn,” her hand found the back of his neck and she pressed herself against him.

“Evelynn, the bewitcher of my heart.” The warmth and twinkling in his eyes set hers off rolling.

“You’re being silly,” Evelynn laughed quietly. Had the drink gotten to him already?

He chuckled, his smile matching and then doubling the warmth in his eyes. “I am a silly man.”

She smiled and glanced at his lips, “I like silly men.” Evelynn moved closer, her nose sliding across the nose of his mask, she felt the gold and cool porcelain and jewels. She met his eyes once more, thriving in a small moment of impatience in his eyes and finally pressed her lips to his. Soft and sweet and so warm and cool against her nose and burning cheeks. They were gentle and slow at first, both restraining themselves until Evelynn slid a hand down to his chest and then his belly. His lips parted, and his free hand disappeared to be found on her side. Fingers gently kneaded and pulled, making sure she was flush against him. Evelynn teased his lips with her tongue and hummed when he got frustrated with her games and held her in place with the hand behind her neck. She grinned and bit his lip, opening her eyes to get a good look. He searched her eyes for something before closing and his lips crashed against hers. Evelynn was willingly at his mercy after that. She was barely given chances to breath as he slowly sucked on her lips and danced around her tongue with his. Etienne’s hand had migrated from her side to her hip and then bravely down her thigh to her knee. His thumb stroked the inside of her thigh. It teased at the hem of her dress, daring to go under. Evelynn held her breath, her belly on fire.

Etienne smiled, his face flush and eyes dark as he pulled away enough to speak. “I am grateful for your taste in silly men.”

Evelynn smiled back at him, and put herself together a little. “You should be. I am too.” She cleared her throat and took a sip of her wine. Evelynn held his hand that still rested on her knee. She had a small realization and slid her thumb over his fingers. Didn’t feel like there was a ring, that’s good to know. “Are you staying near here?”

He grinned slowly and nodded, “I am. And you?”

Evelynn nodded, “Right next door, but I have companions traveling with me and I suspect they may interrupt if they hear I’ve returned.” She lied.

“I understand. I have a room at the Chateau de Rever with a private entrance and stairway. None of your companions will know where you are, unless you tell them.”

Evelynn bit her lip and nodded, “I will need to tell my friend, the Warden, I’m leaving, but no one else will know anything.”

Warden Blackwall was clearly having too much fun, still somehow finding the ability to sing old tavern tunes over the hired musicians and bard. He stopped only when he noticed Evelynn. “Leaving so soon?”

“I’m afraid I am. Will you be alright getting back?”

“Aye. Have a good night. And here. If he gives you any trouble take this and jam it in and twist.” It was a silver dagger.

Evelynn gave him a dry smile and hid it in her pocket. “Thank you.” She didn’t want to think about having to defend herself tonight. She didn’t want to think about war, who she was to these people, what she would have to become or die. She just wanted to be a woman again for one night. A simple woman with simple needs.

Etienne led her through a wooden door in one of the corners of the garden, then a small alley and unlocked a door and they were inside. A simple room with a window and desk with shelves of books around it, and then a staircase. Etienne took her hand, smiling excitedly the whole way to his room. Or quarters rather.

Evelynn giggled nervously now that they were there. “Can I express myself to you now?”

“Of course.” He stepped closer till he was right in front of her, eyes twinkling and dark in the moonlight.

“It has… been a little while for me and I am new to--,” Evelynn swallowed the lump in her throat. “A lot of things here. We need to talk about the risk of pregnancy and STD’s. Are there ways to get tested or know?”

He stared at her for a moment before nodding, “I am not sure about tests, but there are healers that can cure… just about anything you can get from an Orlesian affair. And you needn’t worry about pregnancy, there are teas for that.”

Evelynn nodded, the last of her fears shelved. “I may change my mind, but thank you.”

Etienne took both of her hands and shook his head, “My lady--Evelynn. I will do whatever it takes to ensure your comfort tonight. Whatever you need is yours. If an end is what you need to feel safe, then we shall end it. But,” he held her face in his hands, “if you want to continue I will be glad to do as you wish.”

“You sound like a desire demon.” Evelynn smirked.

He smiled and kissed her lips gently. “I am whatever you want me to be.”

“I want you to kiss me again.” So, he kissed her and kissed her until she was breathless. She slid her shoes off and started pushing them towards his bed. They collapsed on to it with breathy chuckles and eager fingers. Once their hands had grown tired of groping and roaming over clothes they switched to unbuckling and unlacing and fighting silks and lace. Evelynn felt clumsy and awkward, but he chuckled and eased her fussing with kisses to her neck and shoulders. Finally her clothes gave in and she was quickly free of all but her small clothes.

Etienne sat up and took her in, smiling. “I was right. You truly are a vision.” He took her hand and pulled her closer. He kissed her belly and pulled on one side of her panties. “I fear I have stumbled upon a gift from Andraste herself.” He pulled the front of her panties down and drug his teeth across the skin of her stomach, muttering something in Orlesian.

Evelynn sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, “I want you to lay down and eat my pussy.”

He hummed and pulled her by her hips to his face, kissing and nipping her low belly. “I would like nothing more than to do just that,” he rambled on in Orlesian.

Evelynn pulled her panties down and started to unclasp her brazier. She felt his breath on her lips before his tongue teased and lips pressed kisses with growing need. Evelynn moaned when his tongue made a slow glide between her lips, just lightly stroking her clit. She nodded back and forth as he teased and slid his fingers into her pussy as pleasure built. Her breasts were freed and she threw the band aside, but she didn’t stop him.

Etienne unbuttoned his pants and scooted back, pushing his pants down as he did. Freeing his hard cock at last.

Evelynn appreciated a man who had a woman sit on their face without needing to be asked. It gave her hope that maybe Orlesian men aren’t as bad as they sound. She climbed on top of him, taking a moment to tease his balls and kiss him, then sat on his masked face. She wondered if the mask would be a problem, but not for long. The Orlesian was good with words as well as his tongue and it was embarrassing how quickly she soaked his face. She protested when he stopped, but didn’t blame him. After wiping her off his face and mask he laid back down.

“Now what?”

Evelynn was disappointed, if she was honest, but went along with it. “I’ll show you.” She chuckled when he moaned as she lined him up. “Tell me before you cum. I mean it.” Her words were soft but intensive. He nodded and growled something she didn’t understand as she sunk on to him. Feeling her pussy spread as she impaled herself on him was everything she needed. She put her hands on his chest and began to grind down, her clit gliding across the soft curly hairs on his low belly. It was so good, but it wasn’t hitting the right spot to really send her over. It was just shy of being perfect. As she grew more desperate the closer it was to being enough. She whined and took a moment to switch things up. She laid on top him, his face being buried between her breasts as she popped and slammed her hips and up down on him. He gripped her hips painfully, his moans muffled by her breasts. Evelynn sat back up and slid him deep inside her, going at a slow, needy pace.

Etienne growled, rolling into her more deeply, hitting the perfect spot. They both grew more desperate, their rhythms hastening and falling out of sync.

Evelynn could feel her end growing inside her, reaching to every part of her through her veins, her nerves, her lungs.

Etienne gasped, held his breath and then groaned like he'd been punched. He sputtered in Orlesian and pushed at Evelynn.

She hopped off quick enough to see him cum, shooting thick cum into the air to land on his stomach. Evelynn chuckled and teased his sensitive cock, getting a few extra beads of cum out of him. She bit her lip and laid next to him. Her pussy ached, desperate for more of what ended too soon. She had been right there, she swore she had started to, but the risk of pregnancy was not worth it.

He chuckled and offered her a towel to clean herself up. “I did not realize you spoke Orlesian, but I am glad of it.”

She took it and smirked, taking it as a hint. “I don’t, but this isn’t my first time having sex, so…” Evelynn finished with her towel and stood up, throwing it in the bin. She wasn’t gonna lie, Evelynn extremely disappointed if this is where it was ending. And judging by how he was sliding his pants back on and pulling the blankets up, it was. She looked around, beginning to gather her clothes. She was not cumming tonight, unless she did it herself.

“You’re leaving so soon?”

Was she mistaken? “I was going to, if you’re going to bed. I’m needed in the morning.”

He sat up, and patted the space next to him.

Evelynn obeyed and sat down, hoping that he’d finish what he started.

“I had a wonderful time with you, Evelynn. I don’t know what the Maker has planned, but if fate is kind and offers opportunity, I would like to do this with you again.” He took her hand, kissing her softly. “But, I must confess something.” Their hands fell between them and his gaze followed, “I am to be married in the coming months. And though my betrothed has consented to my affairs, she requires they remain just that.” He watched for her reaction and carefully added, “I hope you can understand.”

Evelynn nodded once, slowly. “I understand. And I appreciate your honesty.”

“I haven’t upset you?”

Evelynn shook her head, smiling. “No.” Her assumption about him being better than her previous judgement of Orlesian men? Wrong.

Etienne studied her face carefully before he sighed, relieved. “Thank you, Evelynn. You are just what I needed tonight.” He leaned over and kissed her. “I hope you are feeling similarly.”

Evelynn breathed a small laugh, one that made his relief waver. “I think it felt wonderful.”

He didn’t seem especially proud of her response. Perhaps he wasn’t used to honesty from his partners? She wasn’t sure she cared. “I am happy to hear it. If you’d like I can have a servant escort you to your room?”

Evelynn took that as a hint and shook her head, giving him a small smile. Everything she did now seemed to make him more uneasy. “I can walk myself to my room. I think the fewer people involved the better.” She leaned over, holding his face with her hand and kissed him softly. Evelynn kissed him again, a little deeper and teased his bottom lip with her tongue before lightly tugging on it with her teeth. Her belly was still warm and ached for attention. She wasn’t going to ask for it though, if he didn’t care enough to make sure she was satisfied. When she pulled away he seemed smug.

“You’re right. I look forward to the moment the Maker allows us to meet again.” He kissed her hand and Evelynn stroked his fingers before standing up.

She felt his eyes on her as she got dressed, but she never looked back to him. She thought of how nasty she was going to treat herself to cure her core of this ache. Once ready she glanced around the room, "Tea?"

“The teas are on the table there.”

“You have them prepared already?” She chuckled. She wasn’t surprised.

“You can never be too careful.”

Evelynn could agree with that. “How many?”

“All of them, if you’d like. A friend of mine recommended at least one a day for a week.” 

Evelynn took the small silk baggies and hid them in the discrete pocket of her shirt. “Very well.” She checked herself in the mirror, fixed what she needed to and then gave him a wave and a smile. “Good night.”

“Good night, Evelynn.”

* * *

“Madam?” There was soft rapping at the door as Evelynn awoke. “I am sorry to disturb you, madam, but the Inquisitor and Lady Montilyet are insisting.”

Evelynn nodded and waved at her, “It’s alright. Thank you.”

“They are waiting for you downstairs.”

Evelynn smiled. Did they not know what room she was in? Had staff refused to tell the Inquisition? It warmed her heart a little. “Thank you.” Evelynn swung her legs over the edge of the bed and cursed when a bottle was knocked over. She had hit a bottle someone had left in her room a little too hard after she got back, but wasn’t paying for it too terribly. Evelynn tried to shake the disappointment over her night as she got dressed, but only really forgot about it when she saw herself in the reflection of the mirror. The woman looking back at her was smiling and deserved to. She would do better next time. Or try to.

Velvet hung around her, adorned with beads and gold and silver knotted patterns sewn in to the fabric, braided leather that came together in a decorative corset. She was feeling like herself again. She turned a corner and caught Josie having a conversation. Evelynn smiled and waved, “Good morning.” She saw a few of her other companions standing near the entrance. Solas and Blackwall seemed to be the only to register her presence. Blackwall looked like a mess, which was normal, but more so than usual. Evelynn turned back to Josie as she approached her and nearly caught the rug when the person in front of her turned.

“Marquis Rever, this is Lady Evelynn Lacer.” She smiled, gesturing to her friend. “The Inquisitions Prophet.” Josephine gestured to the man. “This is Marquis Etienne Rever.”

“We have met. How are you, Lady Lacer?” He gave a small, respectful nod and kissed the hand she offered. His eyes were twinkling again in curiosity and something secret only shared between Evelynn and himself so far.

Evelynn smiled, feeling her cheeks blush a little. “I’m doing well, your grace.” She turned to Josephine who, being the intelligent woman she is, had picked up on something. “The hotel offered to cover a few drinks to make up for the booking error. We met at the Sweetsong Brandy Parlour.”

“Where I offered a bottle of wine.” He smiled at Evelynn and turned to Josephine, “Prophet you said?”

“I did. She has been a wonderful aid to the Inquisition.”

“I heard rumors of a Prophet amongst the Inquisition's allies. I assumed they were duplicitous.” The Marquis turned to Evelynn, standing up completely straight and nodding a bow, “I was terribly mistaken. It was a pleasure to see you again, and introduce ourselves more properly this time, my lady Prophet.” He took her hand and gave it another kiss.

“We were actually just on our way to enjoy breakfast at Le Gros Duk. If you are not attending any business we would be thrilled if you joined.” Josephine said.

“I am, unfortunately. You are gracious as always, Lady Montilyet. Another time perhaps.” He smirked. The Marquis turned to Evelynn again. “Until we meet again, Lady Evelynn.”

Evelynn smiled and nodded in return. “Until then, Marquis Rever.” Something about the whole interaction hollowed out her stomach and filled it with butterflies. This isn’t what she wanted the night to turn in to. A Marquis and a ‘Prophet’. She could hear the whispers in her head already. Evelynn hoped Josephine would help her find a way to keep this quiet, when she was done getting Evelynn to spill details, of course.   
With the Marquis out of ear shot Josephine leaned close as they made their way to the door. “I had no idea you had it in you, my lady.”

Evelynn snorted, “Josie.”

“You’re going to tell me about it, aren’t you?” She was practically vibrating from excitement when Evelynn turned to scowl at her when they caught up to the rest of their group.

“Later.” She finally whispered. Evelynn couldn’t help but smile when she breathed a laugh of excitement.

“I will bring the wine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter!! And it's longer this time! :'D I'm finally getting the timeline and events coordinated in my head, so there will be more! <3 <3  
> Thanks for the sweet comments on the first chapter, and the kindness in general. I saw y'all <3 thnkz guyz

**Author's Note:**

> After reading through this, it kinda bothers me how short it is, but I'm just gonna run with it. The rest of the chapters will probably have more content.  
> Thanks for chilling and taking the time to read. I appreciate any positive feedback/comments or Kudos. <3  
> \--Gal


End file.
